Users of mobile devices such as mobile and smartphones generally move around in multiple ways—walking, running, driving, and so on—and typically expect that any call they have in progress should continue uninterrupted. Also they desire use of the least expensive connection to network infrastructure in order to save on costs while still expecting reasonable call quality to be maintained. Hybrid networks that employ a combination of connection technologies—for example, Wi-Fi, cellular voice and cellular data, and conventional wireline—may implement some form of voice call continuity (“VCC”) capability in order to meet these expectations and desires. Such capabilities may involve mechanisms for handing off an ongoing call from one type of connection to another type with as imperceptible an interruption as possible. Handoff is a multi-step process with a fundamental step being to decide that a call handoff to a new connection is needed and which new connection to use. Cellular radio networks already provide mechanisms for automatically moving the mobile device's call from one cell tower to a neighboring one as the user moves from one location to another. However the process for hybrid networks is more involved and needs new solutions.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.